particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Viceroyalty of Egelion
The Republic of Egelion (commonly knows as just Egelion) is a nation located on the continent of Keris. It is bordered to the west by Free Commonwealth of New Endralon. Apart from this land border, Egelion is surrounded by the Anatonese Ocean and the Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff. The Republic of Egelion is a parliamentary democracy and a semi-presidential republic comprising five states - Amateria, Caille, Dul Kinea, Eder Gira and Ghadrash - with Mark Assington as head of state. Politics Republic of Egelion is a unbicameral parliament, consisting of the Parliament (Parlamento) and separate judiciary, and an executive branch composed of a Cabinet (Gabinete), headed by the Prime Minister (Presidente del Gabinete). The President of the Republic of Egelion (Presidente de la República) is elected, along with the parliament, by popular vote. Political Parties Actives * Partido Conservador - Liberal Unido * bran1322 Party * Technocrat Bloc * Indecisive Socialists United Party * P.A.S.O.K. * Evergreen * Left Coalition Inactives * Arianis Socialist Party * Capitalist Party of Egelion * Conservative Coalition of Egelion * Democratic Labor Party * Democratic People's Party * Ecotopian Party * Existentialist Movement * Federalist Party * Green Democrats * HB Democratic Party * Liberal Democrats of Egelion * Liberal Progressive Party * Liberaler * National Party * National-Populist Party of Egelion * Party del Loco Grande * Socialist Democrats of Egelion * Socialist Party of Egelion * Union of Right Forces * Unwritten Future Collective History of Egelion The Unification of Amateria (1000-1290) The unification of the central province of Egelion is related in the Romance of the Five Kingdoms. Eder Gira's History (50-1606) The (almost) full review of Eder Gira's History can be accesed from here: Ancient Eder Gira The Caille - Amaterian War (1353-1376) The Caille-Amaterian war was a result of the Caillean invasion in Amateria when the unification of it took place. Was divided into 3 stages, the Amaterian invation of Caille (1353-1359), the Amaterian dominion (1359-1369) and the Caillean revolution and independence (1369-1376). Very little borderlines modifications were made after the Gallea treaty in 1376. The Dul Kinea - Amaterian War (1428-1430) The Dul Kinea - Amaterian war was declared after a serious incident in the frontier, when a refugees caravan of Dul Kinea was attacked by the Amaterian frontier police and several refugees were killed. The Ghadrash - Amaterian War (1550-1559) This was mainly a naval conflict, as the Ghadrash government didn't recognize the Amaterian seashore and claimed it as Ghadrish. Despise the 9 years of war, very few battles were fought. The Sea treaty of 1560 ended the conflict and finally put Amateria as a sea nation. The Eder Gira - Caillean War (1559-1573) The bloodiest war of the ancient era. Eder Gira, recently formed, attacked heavily all the Caillean frontier at the same time (probably with the help of some Amaterian forces). Caille was terribly damaged, but recieved the help of Ghadrish mercenaries and a long term war resulted. Finally the Eder Girean army was forced to withdrawn. The Eder Gira - Ghadrash Conflict (1580-1582) After the comprobation that Ghadrish forces helped Caille in the previous war, Eder Gira launched a full scale anfibious invasion of Ghadrash. This war also ended in stalemate and the invasion force turned back. The Formation of Egalion (1585-1600) Amateria and Dul Kinea signed a long term treaty that ended in the unification of the 2 territories, not after a little rebellion of some Dul Kinean cities that resisted the new Egalion nation. The Eder Gira incorporation in Egalion (1606) Eder Gira was integrated into Egalion peacefully. The Ghadrash incorporation in Egalion (1610) Ghadrash also was incorporated peacefully in Egalion. The Caillean Civil War (1625-1678) The Caillean Civil war was the result of 3 independent rebelions against the original government. All of them incitated by Egalion forces to desestabilize the Caillean government as it refused to join Egalion. The Egalion - Caillean War (1678-1700) Right after the war, the Caillean government blamed Egalion for the insurrections that ended in the civil war. (That was in fact, the truth)... In the end, Caille was conquered and its government replaced by one of the pro-Egalion internal forces. The Formation of Egelion (1711) With the help of the government created in the last conflict, the last of the 5 territories was integrated into Egalion and the name was changed for Egelion, to make the idea of a new nation created from scratch with no previous conflicts. The Egelion - Caillean War (1716-1719) After the assasination of one of the most prestiguous Caillean oppositor to Egelion, a full scale rebellion erupted and cost 3 years of war. The Egelion - Dul Kinean Conflict (1723) This conflict was the result of the low treatment of Dul Kineans from Amaterians... It was a civil conflict that ended in great strikes and some Dul Kineans civilians put into jail and taken into judgement. The Egelion - Dul Kinean War (1726-1733) In 1726, 5 of the 6 civilians that were judged in the past conflict were condemned to death penalty and killed. This ended in a long war between Dul Kinean forces that revolted against Egelion. The Egelion Peacefull Dominion (1734-1946) No wars or rebellions into this period. Amateria learned the lesson and some laws ensuring the good relations between the provinces were made. The Dul Kinean Rebellion (1946-1951) In 1946, after the arise of Camilo IV, King of Egelion. Some Dul kinean cities rebelled against the king. The Dul Kinean Second Rebellion (1975-1984) In 1975, Ferdinand IX assumed the full power of Egelion and throwed the country into a second rebellion of Dul Kinea. The First Egelion Civil War (1986-2003) After the death of Ferdinand IX, a full war was declared between the 2 candidates to the throne, August II, son of Ferdinand VIII and Phillip I, son of Ferdinand IX. In the end, August II was taken prisioner and executed for high treason. The Second Egelion Civil War (2023-2057) The liberation war, as it was fought between the Republicans and Monarchists. The Republicans tried to turn Egelion into democracy and the Monarchists tries to keep the king George XI as the head of state. Neither side won as the king died without a heir. The treaty of Libertaria was signed and the Commonwealth was the result. The First Commonwealth (2058-2111) The government of the Commonwealth ended in 2111 as the first real democratic government was elected. The Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion (2111-2154) Review the Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion The Commonwealth of Egelion (2154-2180) Review the Commonwealth of Egelion The First Republic of Egelion (2180-2303) Review the First Republic of Egelion The Second Republic of Egelion (2303-2370) Review the Second Republic of Egelion. The Republica de Egelion (3rd Republic)(2370-2394) Review the Third Republic of Egelion Presidents of the Third Republica de Egelion (2370-2394) The People's Republic of Egelion (4th Republic) (2394-2422) Presidents of the 4th Republic of Egelion (2394-2422) The Fifth Republic of Egelion (2422-????) Presidents of The 5th Republic of Egelion (2422-????) Economics Details Dep. of Defence :Military Personnel :Operation and Maintenance :Defense Vessel Transfer receipt account :Defense Health Enrollment Fees :Procurement :Research, Development, Test and Evaluation :Military Construction :Family Housing (Soldiers and Administrative Personnel) :Revolving and Management Funds Dep. of Trade and Industry :Discretionary Budget Authority: :Departmental Management: :Salaries and Expenses, other :Emergency Guaranteed Loan Program accounts :Office of the Inspector General :Subtotal, Departmental Management :Economic Development Administration :Bureau of the Census :Economics and Statistics Administration :International Trade Administration :Bureau of Industry and Security :Minority Business Development Agency :National Oceanic Administration :Operations, Research, and Facilities :Procurement, Acquisition and Construction :Other accounts :Patent and Trademark Office: :Technology Administration :National Telecommunications and Information Administration Dep. of Science and Technology :National Institute of Standards and Technology: :Scientific and Technical Research Services :Industrial Technology Services :Construction of Research Facilities :Space Program and Satellital / Space Technology Dep. of Education and Culture :No Child Left Behind Act Reauthorization :School Improvement Grants :Reading First/ Early Reading First :Striving Readers :Egelionist Competitiveness Initiative :Teacher Quality State Grants :Teacher Incentive Fund :Safe and Drug Free Schools programs :Career and Technical Education State Grants :Adult Education :Higher Education: :National Security Language Initiative :All other Dep. of Health and Social Service :Food and Drug Administration :Health Resources and Services Administration :Centers for Disease Control and Prevention :National Institutes of Health :Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration :Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality :Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services :MedPAC :Discretionary Health Care Fraud and Abuse Control :Administration for Children and Families :Administration on Aging :General Departmental Management :Office for Civil Rights :Office of the National Coordinator for Health Information Technology :Office of Medicare Appeals :Public Health and Social Services Emergency Fund :Office of the Inspector General Dep. of Justice :Detectives Administration :Drug Enforcement Administration :Prison System :Egelion Police Service :Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives :Detention Trustee :Attorneys :General Legal Activities :National Security Division :Office of Justice Programs, Office on Violence Against Women :Organized Crime and Drug Enforcement Task Force :All other See also Constitution of Egelion Current cabinet Category:NationsCategory:EgelionCategory:Keris